The present invention relates to a modularized industrial console, especially to a modularized industrial console for industrial rack to save cost.
As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art industrial console comprises a frame 10 with standardized size to assemble the frame 10 on an industrial rack (not shown). The frame 10 contains a shell 11 and a modular structure 12, wherein the shell 11 has a plurality of operative buttons and displays (not shown) and the modular structure 12 has a plurality of interfaces (not shown) for user. The shell 11 and the modular structure 12 are connected by a cable 13 to provide data transmission therein.
The shell 11 and the modular structure 12 are fixed within the frame 10. The frame 10, the shell 11 and the modular structure 12 are locked to the industrial rack. The relevant interfaces of the modular structure 12 are connected to the operative buttons and displays of the shell 11 through the cable 13 to facilitate operation for user.
However, in above-mentioned industrial console, the shell 11 and the modular structure 12 are not separable. In other word, each modular structure 12 is assembled with a shell 11. The shell 11 is generally provided with expensive LCD panel. Therefore, shells 11 with numbers equal to that of the modular structure 12 are required to assemble integral industrial console even though only part of the interfaces of the modular structure 12 are used. The provision of the shells 11 wastes considerable cost.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a modularized industrial console for industrial rack, which has modularized and detachable components and the expensive components thereof can be repeatedly used to save cost.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a modularized industrial console comprising a fixing frame, an operative module, a supporting horizontal bar, an optional function module, two sliding blocks, and two sliding grooves. The fixing frame is retained on an industrial rack and assembled with the supporting horizontal bar and the two sliding grooves. The operative module is arranged on front side of the assembled fixing frames and the optional function module is arranged on rear side of the assembled fixing frames. With the help of switch functions of KVM (keyboard, video and mouse), the modularized industrial console prevents undue purchase and stockage.